


Never Letting Go

by KuroBakura



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting home from being out for most the day, Sherlock was happy to see John and John..well...was more than happy to see Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Edit used for prompt belongs to kayjaykayme  
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

_**Prompt:** _

 

  
“John?” A voice said. John was sitting in his favorite armchair and looked up. It was Sherlock, standing in front of him with door closed behind him, holding a bag of stuff from the grocery store. John smiled, happy to see Sherlock.

“Hey, there. ..Wait, _you_ went to the store?” John said. Every time he looked at Sherlock, he felt like he was in a dream but knew it was not. John was not feeling so great today, though. He felt yucky but it was not that bad or no one could catch it but he just hung around the flat for the day as Sherlock went out by himself. He did not want to John to any worst so he told him to stay home and rest. Sherlock walked over to John and stopped in front of him.

“You feel any better? And yes, I did. I wen to go pick up a few things for you.” Sherlock replied and asked.. He worried about John most of time while he was out so he tried to be quick but ended up be out longer than he wanted.

“ Yes. And that is so sweet. Thanks, dear.” John said.

“You're welcome, darling.” Sherlock said and placed the bag on the ground next to him. John got up from the chair and stood up in front of Sherlock. Sherlock leaned his head down and Kissed him for a few seconds and then stopped.

“I have been waiting to do that all day to you.” Sherlock said. Suddenly, Sherlock one of John's hands touch his crotch. Sherlock looked up at John, blushing but John was looking at his boyfriend and did one of his quick lip licks..

“And I have been waiting to do _that_ all day to you.” John told him.

“John!” Sherlock said, blushing more as he felt John hold on to his crotch even more.

“Do not worry. I am feeling better. And even much more better now that you are home.” John said back to Sherlock. Sherlock smirked back at John.

“You want to do this now?” Sherlock asked.

“Uh huh.” John replied and nodded yes at the same time.

“In here or the bedroom?” Sherlock asked.

“You know what, I am feeling adventurous so in here.” John said.

“Ooh!” Sherlock said, feeling more excited.

“So...what do you say?” John asked.

“Oh, God yes.” Sherlock said, holding John closer to him now. John let go of Sherlock's crotch and kissed him roughly...basically making out with him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and began to make out with him back. They stopped and looked at each other, panting. Suddenly, John pushed Sherlock against the wall in back of him and then began to make out against once more.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

An hour later, Sherlock and John were laing on the floor, catching their breaths and Sherlock held John in his arms with John's head laying on his chest.

“Well, that was very exciting. Plus...where did you learn do those things and how I never knew how much of a kinky person you are?” Sherlock asked, still catching his breath and curious. John was acting like a slut at times for when it came to certain sexual positions and things he did.

“Well, actually, I have thought about the things I did to you tonight but I have been that way for a long while now but it has been only in my head.” John explained. Sherlock giggled to himself and then looked at John.

“You should do that more often. I mean, not all the time. The way we usually do it is amazing, too. ...Shit. I am sorry. I did mean to make it sound like you were bad before, which you are not at all.” Sherlock said. John carassed Sherlock's cheek and looked up at him.

“I know, Sherlock. You should also try to be a little more adventurous as well.” John said.

“Yeah, right. I am not that sexy. Plus, me doing a striptease would be a huge disaster just on that alone. I might be able to dance but not naked. It would look so horrible.” Sherlock told him.

“Oh, I bet you can do it. Plus, you are very sexy, Mr. Holmes. It takes time. I am not going to force you though. Whenever you want to do it or when you feel ready.” John said. Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of John's head.

“Thanks, love.” Sherlock said.

“It is true and you're welcome.” John said, smiling back at his man.They laid on the ground for a few more minutes before they felt like that could get up. As Sherlock got up from the ground, he heard someone coming to the door of their flat. Before they could even get their underwear on, the door and there stood Lestrade, looking down talking. Suddenly he looked up and his eyes widened.

“Um...” That was the only thing Lestrade could get out his mouth before Sherlock sighed and was covering his crotch. John put his robe over him and looked at the ground.

“If you are here for the show, you're too late.” Sherlock said, feeling irritated.

“I...I did not mean to interuppt any thing. I'll go now.” Lestrade said.

“Yes, that would be nice.” Sherlock said. He was not embarassed of himself but he was worried about John feeling that way, which he was but not that bad.

“Dimwit.” John said silently to himself, adding to Sherlock's statement

“I'll come back another time. Have a good night.” Lestrade said before leaving and closed the door behind him. Sherlock calmed down and walked over to John.

“John, are you alright?” Sherlock asked.

“Yes.” John replied.

“I am so sorry.” Sherlock said.

“It's not your fault. He should have called or knocked first.” John told him.

“True.” Sherlock said.

“I rather have Lestrade show up at our door than Anderson.” John said.

“Oh God. If he showed up at our door, he would be dead.” Sherlock told John.

“How?” John asked.

“I would flash him and then wiggle _it_ around a bit until he gets pissed off.” Sherlock told John.

“You _would_ do that to him. Plus, he might even become jealous after seeing that amazing cock of your's. ” John said, looking up at Sherlock. Sherlock burst out laughing and then calmed down after several seconds.

“John..I love you so much.” Sherlock said to his boyfriend.

“I love you, too.” John said. Sherlock walked to him and helped him off the floor and gathered their clothes.

“We'll clean up the rest of it tomorrow. I need a shower. ..Care to join?” Sherlock asked as he looked John then held out his hand for him. John held it and the two walked to the bathroom and took a shower together. Washing each other and being playful at the same time.

As they sat on the couch in the flat, clean and dressed again. Sherlock and John spent the rest of the evening snuggled up on the couch. Before Sherlock fell alseep, holding John (who was already fast alseep), he looked down at John and said to himself.

 

“ _I never want to let him go.”_

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
